


Паршиво родиться альфой

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они упали и начали трахаться
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Паршиво родиться альфой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды HP Sirius&Lucius.

Родиться альфой — паршиво, даже паршивей, чем омегой. Этих что, напоят давно известным зельем, когда проявятся особенности, и все, от нормального мужика уже и не отличишь. А вот альфам — хрен с маслом. Живи и мучайся.

Конечно, любой альфа может завязать отношения с какой-нибудь девушкой или парнем, да только это совсем не то. Для полноценных отношений альфе нужен омега, а поди его найди! Те, кто решил остаться теми, кем родились, — нарасхват, о том, чтобы найти «своего», и мечтать не приходилось. Это только в сказках встречается, точнее паршивых романчиках, которые девчонки, хихикая, пересказывают подружкам.

В общем, ни хрена Сириусу не светило, и он старательно об этом не переживал. Вот только не мог сдержаться и иногда принюхивался, чтобы не пропустить свою судьбу. Не то чтобы он в нее верил.

В Хогсмид он уговорил пойти Мэри. Она не особо ему нравилась, но девчонка была симпатичная, умела целоваться и явно была не прочь позволить больше. Если ждать омегу, так можно и всю жизнь пропустить, нет уж. Сириус собирался жить здесь и сейчас, и если его первый раз произойдет с Мэри, — ну, значит, с Мэри. Ничем она не хуже других.

Сириус проводил свою даму в «Три метлы», заказал себе и ей сливочного пива и помчался в «Сладкое королевство», чтобы прикупить засахаренных роз, как вдруг замер, не дойдя до магазина. Манящий аромат едва не сбил Сириуса с ног. А может, и сбил, потому что он просто перестал их чувствовать. Член встал как каменный, волоски на загривке поднялись дыбом, а в голове зазвенело так, будто он засунул ее в колокол, по которому вдарили со всей силы. 

Где-то совсем рядом омега. Его омега. Другого объяснения нет, осталось омегу найти.

Сириус втянул ноздрями воздух, раз, другой… Перед глазами плыло, а ноги будто сами несли его в нужную сторону. Кажется, его окликнули — Сириус не обратил внимания, его вел другой голос, куда более сильный, пусть и неслышный. 

Сириус пришел в себя, когда уткнулся носом в чью-то спину. Спина была горячей, хотя и скрытой под толстой зимней мантией, и пахла просто одуряюще. 

Омега обернулся, и Сириус обхватил его руками, прижал к себе. Все, поймал.

— О нет, только не ты. Мне не могло настолько не повезти! — пробормотал чей-то отчаянный голос.

Сириус прижался носом к шее омеги — там запах казался еще сильнее и приятнее, — потерся носом о гладкую кожу, и омега вздрогнул. Они стояли так тесно, что член Сириуса вжимался в мускулистое бедро омеги, а он сам ощущал, что член омеги так же тверд, как его собственный.

— О, Мерлин…

— Я трахну тебе прямо здесь, — прошептал Сириус в аккуратное ухо в обрамлении светлых прядей.

— В грязи посреди улицы? — голос звучал насмешливо, а запах становился сильнее. Омега уже все понял.

— Мне похуй.

— А мне — нет.

Омега огляделся, а потом потащил Сириуса через дверь куда-то во тьму.

— Сколько стоит снять комнату? — в голосе омеги слышалась легкая хрипотца, при звуках которой становилось все сложнее сдержаться. 

Кто-то что-то ответил — плевать. Сириус бросил взгляд на стол, очень удобный стол, на котором так удобно будет разло… положить омегу и добраться до него всего, везде. Раздеть.

— Вот только неразумного поплывшего щенка мне не хватало, — пробормотал омега, стряхивая руки Сириуса.

Он пытался стащить с омеги мантию, рубашку, что-то еще. Там, к сожалению, точно было что-то еще. Ну на хрена ему вообще сейчас одежда?

Потом они бесконечное число ступеней шли наверх, прежде чем, наконец, завалиться в спальню. Только там, за закрытой дверью, омега перестал сопротивляться и опустился на пол, позволяя освободить себя от одежды. Кровать в тот момент казалась не ближе Парижа. 

Омега… 

Сириус впервые оказался так близко к омеге, впервые смог провести губами по его гладкой коже, поцеловать грудь с розовыми твердыми сосками, облизать длинную шею. Омега встал на четвереньки, оперся на локти и поднял задницу. Чуть приоткрытая дырка сочилась смазкой, небольшие яйца были напряжены, а член едва ли не вжимался в живот.

У Сириуса уже при всем желании не хватило бы терпения на нежности, он одним движением вогнал свой ноющий от возбуждения член в тесную горячую дырку и застонал. Омега выматерился и двинулся назад, насаживаясь еще сильнее, крепче, глубже, словно хотел поглотить всего Сириуса целиком. Кажется, Сириус едва ли не потерял сознание — или чуть не сошел с ума. Он драл омегу с такой отчаянной злостью и скоростью, что они проехали по полу вперед на несколько футов. Омега стонал, кричал, но двигался все быстрее. Сириус, кажется, тоже кричал, потому что от кайфа у него напрочь сносило крышу. К тому моменту, как он излился, омега кончил пару раз, по крайней мере, именно так Сириус расценил мелкую дрожь, которая пронзала тело омеги.

Сириус почувствовал, как надувается узел, и замер, чтобы не порвать любовника… любимого? Своего омегу. Они осторожно легли на бок, и Сириус, наконец, смог поцеловать его спину, шею, забраться носом в длинные душистые волосы. Его омега был особенно хорош — Сириус не столько видел, сколько чувствовал это всем телом.

Пока узел держался, он наглаживал живот, аккуратно дрочил немного опавший член. Омега лишь тяжело дышал и чуть ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мыслей не было. Лишь когда узел начал спадать, к Сириусу стал возвращаться разум. Он вдруг понял, что внезапно схватил на улице неизвестно кого и… потащил трахаться.

— Как тебя зовут? — ничего лучше Сириус не придумал.

— Ну, ты даешь, Блэк. — Омега с легким чпоком снялся с его члена, шатаясь, поднялся и повалился плашмя на кровать. — Это что, твой первый раз? Тогда… не удивительно.

Сириус заполз к нему под бок — и, блядь, узнал.

— Малфой. Ну… охренеть. Ты — омега?

— Уже не знаю! Но, если я залетел, Блэк… Я тебя зааважу.

Сириус даже не обиделся. 

— Ну, блин, ты ж сам… Я просто проходил мимо. 

Звучало как бред, конечно. Малфой фыркнул и зарылся носом в подушку, на его бедрах Сириус видел следы от своих пальцев, смазки и спермы.

— Если будут последствия, я на тебе женюсь.

Малфой застонал и закрыл голову второй подушкой.

— Пойди на хрен, Блэк. Нос не дорос.

— Мне уже восемнадцать, ты мой омега, так что вполне дорос.

Сириус провел ладонью по обнаженному бедру Малфоя. Тот оттолкнул его руку, но потом со вздохом повернулся к Сириусу лицом и ногой прижал к себе. Член у Сириуса и так уже стоял на двенадцать, готовый ко второму подходу. Но, в отличие от первого раза, сейчас Сириус хоть что-то соображал.

— Ну, значит, сами, идиоты, виноваты… Блэки — и в Африке Блэки, — не очень понятно пробормотал Малфой и серьезно посмотрел Сириусу в глаза. — Значит, так. Во время течки, понятно, вариантов нет. Но в остальное время — меняемся. Я, знаешь ли, до этого был только сверху. — Он поднял бровь. Сириус пожал плечами — он не видел в этом ничего особенного. Омега большую часть времени от альфы ничем не отличается. Древние заморочки в отношении статусов его не волновали: чушь это все.

— Про всякое замужество не заикайся даже. Ну вот же хрень! Чертова омежья сущность! — Малфой снова застонал сквозь зубы, закрыл глаза и призывно потерся членом о бедро Сириуса.

Сейчас… сейчас, надо прояснить один вопрос, пока они еще что-то соображают.

— Как это получилось, Малфой? У тебя же свадьба с моей кузиной вот-вот. Ты же, как все... Зелье перестало действовать?

— Нет. Это все Басти… Точно. Он давно положил глаз на Нарциссу, вот и решил подгадить. На мальчишнике смешал антидот с зельем, провоцирующим течку, и отправил порт-ключом в Хогсмид. Не знаю, на что он надеялся, — видимо, на кого-то вроде тебя, — он фыркнул, глаза у него при этом горели.

Сириус с трудом сдержал ухмылку. 

— Ну и пусть женится на снулой Циссе, у тебя теперь есть я. Не заскучаешь. И никуда ты от меня не денешься, — шепнул он и снова вогнал член в задницу Малфоя. 

Судя по довольному стону, тот ничуть не возражал.


End file.
